All In The Family
by Melivia
Summary: Olivia finds out Melinda has been keeping secret from her.
1. Chapter 1

"Pairing: Olivia/Melinda

"**All In The Family"**

Olivia and Fin were in Melinda's office when Casey knocked on the door.

"Come in Case" Melinda said.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Casey as she entered the office.

"I know your knock" Melinda replied.

"Oh, well" Casey said. "And how are my two favorite detectives doing today?"

"We're good" said Olivia.

"We'll be even better as soon as we get some food in our stomach" Fin said, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, we gotta be going. Elliot is waiting on us at Bob's Deli" said Olivia.

"Wait…I forgot to congratulate you" Casey said to Olivia

"What for?" asked Olivia.

Melinda quickly interrupted. "For solving your last case so quickly" she said as she positioned herself between Olivia and Casey. "Don't eat a big lunch because I'm cooking dinner tonight" Melinda said to Olivia and gave her a kiss.

"See ya later Case" Olivia said as her and Fin left.

Melinda closed the door behind them and as soon as she had turned around Casey was right in her face. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"No, I didn't"

"Why the hell not?" Casey asked.

"I don't know why" Melinda said as she took a seat in her chair.

"Well, she's going to eventually find out, so you need to tell soon" Casey said and then sat down in the chair in front of Melinda's desk. "Mel, what are you scared of?"

Melinda went silent. "Oh my God, Olivia doesn't know, does she?"

"No she doesn't" Melinda responded. "I did this on my own."

Casey ran her hand through her hair. "So you mean to tell me, Olivia has no idea that…"

"That what?" Melinda said. "That I went behind her back and got myself pregnant and not only am I pregnant but…oh, by the way…her brother, Simon, is the father."

Casey leans forward. "Mel, I had no idea Olivia didn't know. Weren't you two talking about having a baby a few months ago?"

"Yeah we were until…"

"What?" Casey asked.

"Liv, thought it would be better is we waited another year or two"

"But, that wasn't what you wanted to do"

"No. I mean…I'm thirty-five years old; I'm not getting any younger. Case… Liv and I talked about starting a family after two years of being together. She wanted to wait until we got married before starting a family. We've been married for four year now and she still wants to put off having kids."

"Have you ever asked her why?"

"She said it's not the right time. She wants us to be more financially stable before having kids."

"Really…I mean, you two are the most financially stabled friend I have. You guys aren't big spenders"

"I know. Liv, is using it as an excuse" Melinda said.

"So, what are you going to do? If Liv have been putting off having a kid, she's not going to be happy about you being pregnant."

"I don't know, Case. The thing is whether she's happy or not, this baby is coming in in seven months."

Casey sighs. "Well, good luck. I've got to be in court at 1pm" Melinda walks Casey to the door, "call me if you need anything" she then gives Melinda a hug before leaving.

Melinda sat in her office, she was thinking of several ways to break the news to Olivia. The thing is, when she first started dating Olivia, she had to earn Olivia's trust. Olivia had been hurt so badly by Alex that she didn't trust anyone. It took Melinda six months to get Olivia to trust her and another two months into bed. When they made love for the first time, it was like Olivia had finally opened up to her, finally trusting her. They have been inseparable since. _"I promised Liv, I'd never lie to her but this is worse than a lie, it's deception_" Melinda thought to herself.

Around 7:30pm, Olivia was greeted at the door by Precious, their chocolate schnauzer. "How's my girl doing" she said, as she kneeled down and rubbed Precious.

"Liv, honey…is that you?"

"Yep" Olivia replied. "Something sure smells good. What are we having?" she asked as she walked in the kitchen and put her arms around Melinda's waist, kissing her on the back of her neck.

"Well, lets see…we're having Linguini with shrimp and a Caesar salad" Melinda said, as she turned around and gave Olivia a soft kiss on the lips.

"So, I take it you're feeling better now"

"What do you mean?" Melinda asked.

"Mel, I heard you in the bathroom this morning…throwing up."

"Oh, yeah…I must have had a bug or something" Melinda said, breaking the embrace Olivia had on her. "Go shower, dinner will be done in fifteen minutes."

"Well, thank God I didn't catch that bug; Captain would have had a cow if I had to be out of work for a day or two." Melinda just stood there with this somber look on her face. "Mel, are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm good. Don't worry about me, go hop in the shower."

Olivia obeyed her wife and took a shower. After dinner, the two of them cozied up on the couch. Olivia's strong arms around her felt so good. Melinda didn't want to ruin the moment but she knew she had to tell Olivia about the pregnancy. As Melinda lifted her head from Olivia's chest and moved it up to come face to face with her wife, Olivia began kissing her passionately. "_I can't do this, I've got to tell you the truth" _she thought to herself while she kissed Olivia. As she continued kissing Olivia tears filled her eyes and soon trailed down her face.

Olivia opened her eyes and realized Melinda was crying. "Mel, what wrong?" she asked as she broke the kiss.

"I can't do this Liv"

"Do what sweetheart?"

"I've been lying to you"

"About what?" a concerned Olivia asked. "Sweetheart, whatever it is, we'll get through it." She said, wiping tears away from Melinda's face.

Melinda then looked Olivia square in the eyes and said, "I'm pregnant."

Olivia sat there confused for a few seconds. "You're pregnant…did, did you say, you were pregnant?"

Melinda didn't say a word she just nod her head in agreement.

"Answer me" Olivia said. "Did you say you were pregnant?"

"Yes"

Olivia stood up and began to pace the living room floor. "How…how did this happen? Did you cheat on me with a guy?"

"No" Melinda said as she got up from the couch and walked over to Olivia. "Baby, I would never cheat on you. I love you."

"So, how did you end up pregnant, Mel?"

"I was inseminated"

"Inseminated" Olivia echoed. "When? Where?"

"About ten weeks ago"

"WHAT THE FUCK, MEL? I THOUGHT WE AGREED WE'LL WAIT ANOTHER YEAR BEFORE HAVING KIDS. WHY DID YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK AND GET PREGNANT ON YOUR OWN?" Olivia yelled.

"First, you decided that WE would wait another year or two, not me"

"And you agreed" said Olivia.

"I only agreed because I love you but that wasn't what I wanted."

"So why didn't you say anything?" asked Olivia.

"Every time I brought up the subject of kids you'd say, lets wait to have kids or change the subject. I'm not getting any younger and neither are you."

"So, you think because you want a kid right away, gives you the right to bring a child in this marriage without my knowledge?" Olivia shook her head and then walked towards the bedroom.

After a few minutes Melinda went into the bedroom after her. "What are you doing?"

"Packing"

Melinda tried to stop Olivia from packing her things by placing her hand on the duffle bag. "Liv, don't…don't go, please."

"What did you expect, Mel? Did you think I'd be happy about it? I told you this wasn't the right time to have a baby."

"So, when is the right time?" Melinda asked.

"So, is this why you've been sick lately?"

"Yes" Melinda answered.

"Is this why Casey congratulated me today?"

Melinda sighs. "Yes"

"Casey knew my wife was pregnant before I did…aint' that something. I'm outta here" Olivia said, as she grabbed her duffle bag and walked out the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Olivia/Melinda

"**All In The Family – CH2"**

Just as Fin was about to get his freak on with this blonde he met at the club the night before his doorbell rang. "Don't worry baby, they'll go away" he whispered in the woman's ear and continued kissing her neck. His doorbell rang again and again and again, "Go away" he yelled from the couch."

"Fin, it's me…open up" Olivia said.

"Liv" he said looking at the time on his watch. "Hold on a second." Fin lifted himself from the couch and walked over to the door. When he opened the door he saw Olivia standing there with a green duffle bag in hand.

"What took you so long?"

"Umm…" he said as he looked back at the blonde. "I have…."

Olivia interrupts. "Fin, I need a place to stay for a while" she then brushed pass him entering his tiny one bedroom apartment. Olivia immediately stops when she sees the woman. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a friend over."

"It's okay" Fin said.

"Oh really" said the blonde, who looked pissed.

"Yes…really" Fin said.

"Well then, it's your loss" the woman said as she stood up and walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind her.

"Damn Liv, you got bad timing. I was just about to get me a piece of ass."

Olivia flopped down on the couch. "You got a beer?"

"Yeah, I'll get you one." Fin returned and hand her a beer as he sat next to her on the couch. "You want to talk about why you need to stay here for a while?"

"No. I'm too upset to talk about it now."

"The bed is yours…I'll take the couch" he said and then got up and took the duffle bag in the bedroom.

Several days had passed since Melinda told Olivia she was pregnant. Olivia was at the house to pick up some of her things when Melinda pulled into the driveway. Olivia tried to hide when she heard the key in the door but realized there was no point in hiding because Melinda had seen her car in the driveway.

"Hey" Melinda said with a soft deepened voice. "I'm glad you're here."

"I only stopped by to pick up a few things" Olivia replied.

Melinda sat down on the bed. "Liv, can we talk?"

"About?"

"About us and the baby"

Olivia sighed. "Mel, what is there to talk about?"

"I want to know where this leaves us. You left the other night and I hadn't heard from you since. You never returned any of my calls and I was beginning to worry sick about you until Fin called and said, you were crashing at his place."

"I gotta go" Olivia said as she picked up the box and headed downstairs.

"So, this is what you do…you run? You're going to walk out on your pregnant wife."

Olivia dropped the box on the floor and turned around. "It's not like_ WE _decided to get pregnant. Mel, you ran off and got inseminated and I didn't have any say in it. That was something we were supposed to do together…you know, pick out a donor. Now, it's like you're forcing me to become a parent and I don't like it."

"What about you, Liv? What about you making me wait on being a mother? At first you said, wait until we're married and then we got married. Then you said, you wanted to wait a year or two after we were married so I did. Now it's, wait until we're financially stable. Come on Liv, you don't want kids, just admit it."

"That's not true, I do want kids"

"What is it then?"

Olivia didn't answer.

"Oh, okay…I get it now. You want kids…it's just, you don't want kids with me" Melinda said as she sat on the couch shaking her head as tears filled her eyes.

Olivia walked over to the couch. "How could you think something like that? Mel, I love you and I want kids…with you." Olivia sighed. "It's just…I just think….I wouldn't…."

Melinda interrupts. "Just leave, Liv…go."

Olivia went back over to fin's place. "Hey, you okay?" Fin asked as Olivia entered the apartment.

"Yeah, I'm good" Olivia sat in the chair next to the window.

"What are you watching?"

"Can't Hurry Love" Fin replied. "It's a sitcom on TVLand." Fin gets up and goes into the kitchen. "Did you know this one chick on the show looks just like you? Bud Light or Heineken?" he yelled from the kitchen.

Olivia didn't answer; she just stared out the window. Her mind was on Melinda and the baby. Fin walked back into the living room with one of each. "Liv, Bud Light or Heineken?" he asked holding the beer in his hand. "Liv…"

"What?" she said as she turned towards Fin.

"I said, Bud Light or Heineken"

"Bud Light" Olivia replied.

Fin hand Olivia the beer. "Liv, what's going on…between you and Mel?"

Olivia took a big gulp of the beer. "Mel's pregnant"

"That's great" Fin initially said until he saw the look on her face. "Isn't it?"

Olivia sighed. "Fin, I wanted to wait a while before having kids but she went out and got pregnant on her own."

"What the fuck, Mel slept with some dude?"

"No, she would never do that. She was artificially inseminated."

"Oh" Fin said and then took a drink. "So, she didn't tell you she was getting inseminated?"

"No" Olivia replied.

"That's doesn't sound like Mel"

"Well, she did" said Olivia.

"So, who's the daddy?"

"It's donor, not daddy" Olivia said.

"Well, who's the donor? What color is he?"

"I don't know" Olivia answered.

"She didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't" Olivia said. "Fin, you know I don't care about what color the donor is, as long as the baby is healthy, that's what matters."

"So, does this mean you do want the baby?"

Olivia went silent for a moment and tears filled her eyes. "I'm scared, Fin"

"Scared of what?"

"Serena" Olivia said as a tear ran down her right cheek.

"Your mom"

"Yeah" Olivia wiped the tear away. "I put off having kids because I had such an awful childhood. I'm afraid I'll turn out just like her and ruin my children's life."

"Liv, you'd make a great mother. You have nothing to worry about. Have you told Mel your fear of becoming a mother?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I'm still upset with her, what she did was wrong. I feel like she betrayed me."

"Yeah, I understand your point of view" Fin told her and sighed. "But look at it from Mel's point. You two have been together for a long time. She's ready for a family and if you two wait any longer, well…time is going to pass you by and it'll be too late."

"Why is it, you always get me to see things her way?"

"Because I'm your best friend and I love you" Fin said and the doorbell rang. "That's the delivery guy."

Two days had passed and Olivia was at the precinct going over paperwork when Casey walked in. "Is Cragen in his office?" she asked Olivia.

"Yeah but it's not a good time. He's chewing into EL right now."

"Okay, I'll wait" Casey took a seat in the chair next to Olivia's desk.

Olivia leans forward. "Case, have you heard from Mel? It's been two days since I last saw her."

"Why? She told me how you walked out on her"

"Not you too" said Olivia.

"Mel loves you and…"

"I love her too"

"What about the baby? Casey asked. "Will you love that baby?"

"Case, I felt like she betrayed me. I love Mel and if she's pregnant that means we're pregnant"

"So, that means you want the baby?"

"Yes" Olivia answered.

"Liv, that's great" Casey said and then she looked at the time on her watch. "Oh fuck, it's 12:30pm. You gotta go and stop her."

"Stop who?" asked Olivia.

"Melinda's at the clinic and…"

"She has an appointment… good, I'll surprise her. Which clinic is she at?" Olivia asked.

Casey face paled. "Liv, it's not that kind of clinic"

"Then what kind of clinic is she at?" Olivia asked.

"She thought you didn't want the baby and she didn't want to lose you… so, she made an appointment to terminate the pregnancy. Liv, she wanted this baby so much and she wanted the baby to be a part of you, that's why she asked Simon to be the donor."

"Simon! My brother is the donor?"

"Yeah"

"Where is she, Case? Which clinic?"

"She's at the Women's Clinic, on the corner of 124th and Bellevue. Her appointment is at 1pm, you got twenty-five minutes to stop her."

Olivia ran out the precinct. As she got in the squad car she put on the emergency siren and raced through traffic. It seemed like it took forever to get to the clinic. She ran through the double doors but didn't see Melinda in the waiting area. She asked the receptionist if Melinda Benson had an appointment and if she was there. The receptionist told Olivia, she couldn't give out that information. Olivia waved her badge to the receptionist and demanded to see Melinda.

Moments later, Olivia sees Melinda walk from out of an office with her arms folded and tears trailing down her face. Olivia eyes widen as her heart raced. "Mel, you didn't…please tell me, you didn't" Olivia said, shaking her head and with tears in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Olivia/Melinda

"**All In The Family – CH3"**

"What are you doing here, Liv?"

"Casey told me you made an appointment to terminate the pregnancy. Mel, tell me you didn't do it?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Melinda said, wiping her tears away. "You didn't want the baby, remember." Melinda walked passed Olivia and out the clinic.

"Wait Mel" she yelled. When she caught up with Melinda, she grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Don't you dare touch me"

"Okay, okay" Olivia said, putting her hands in the air as if she was surrendering. "I just want to know one thing."

"What Liv?"

"Did you abort our baby?"

"Our baby?" asked Melinda. "Oh, it's our baby now? Liv, you walked out on me. You were leaving me because you didn't want the baby. Don't you remember saying, I was forcing you into parenthood?" Melinda turned and walked away.

Olivia went back to the precinct and sat at her desk. "_It's my entire fault"_ she thought to herself as tears filled her eyes.

Fin was at his desk and noticed Olivia was upset. "Liv, you okay?"

"Yeah" she replied. Olivia stood up and ran up to the rooftop.

Fin followed her a few seconds later. He walked over to where Olivia was standing, as she overlooked the city. "It's beautiful up here" he said and then turned to face Olivia. "What's wrong babygirl?"

Olivia shook her head as tears trailed down her face. "It's my fault, Fin."

"What's your fault?"

Olivia sighed and turned to her left to face Fin. "Mel had an abortion today."

"What?" Fin said, in shock. "That doesn't sound like Mel. First she gets pregnant without telling you and now she's had an abortion."

"I was at the clinic, Fin. I saw her coming from out of the office." Fin wrapped his arms around Olivia, trying to comfort his best friend. "Fin, she wanted that baby so much. She asked Simon to be the donor because she wanted that baby to be a part of both of us. I drove her to it, it's my fault she had the abortion." Olivia said as she cried into Fin's shoulder.

Meanwhile at the house….Melinda was lying in bed watching old reruns of I Love Lucy, on the Hallmark Channel. Casey entered the room with a tray in her hand.

Casey placed the tray on the nightstand. "Come on, sit up; it's time to eat" she told Melinda.

"I'm not hungry"

"Mel, you said, you haven't eaten all day. I made you soup and a sandwich, so sit up and eat." As Melinda ate the food, she asked Casey if she'd get her a glass of juice. "Nope, milk is much better for the baby" Casey replied. "I'll be right back with a glass of milk."

Melinda placed her hand on her stomach and began rubbing it. "I can't believe I even thought about getting rid of you" she said to the baby. "I don't know what came over me. I want you to know, mommy loves you very much and I promise I would never ever do anything to harm you."

Casey came back with the glass of milk. "So, when are you going to tell Olivia that you didn't terminate your pregnancy?"

"Why should I tell her anything? She didn't want anything to do with the baby until you told her I was getting an abortion."

"That's not true" Casey said. "Mel, she told me, she wanted the baby. That's the only reason I told her about your plans to terminate the baby." Casey stood up, "Look, don't act like everything is Olivia's fault. The reason you and Liv aren't together is as much your fault as it is hers."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters…you asked Simon, Liv's brother, to be the donor and the two of you kept it a secret from Olivia. After you found out you were pregnant you hid it from her. How long did you think it was going to last?"

"I…I know I was wrong and I'm going to tell her I didn't go through with the abortion."

"When?" asked Casey.

"Tonight" Melinda replied.

Around 7:30pm that night Melinda called Olivia and asked if she'd come over to the house because she wanted to talk. Olivia arrived thirty minutes later and was greeted by Melinda and Precious at the door. Precious was very excited to see Olivia, she was jumping up and down on Olivia's leg and when Olivia sat down on the couch, Precious jumped in her lap.

"Get down, girl" Melinda told the chocolate schnauzer, who obeyed her master. "Are you hungry?" Melinda asked Olivia. "I made lasagna."

"No, I'm not hungry" Olivia replied.

Melinda sat down on the couch next to Olivia. "Liv, there's something I've got to tell you and…."

Olivia interrupted. "Mel, I'm sorry" she started out as tears filled her eyes.

"Liv, you have nothing to be sorry about. You see…."

Olivia interrupted again. "Yes, I do. I knew you wanted to start a family right away and I kept pushing it to the side. Mel, I want kids… I really do. It's just…my childhood wasn't that great. My mother never held me, she never told me she loved me and I can't ever remember her reading me a bedtime story or giving me a goodnight kiss. I was afraid of becoming a mother because I don't know how to be one. I was afraid, I was going to end up just like Serena and my kids would despise me the way I despise my mother."

"Liv, how come you never told me this before?"

"I don't know" Olivia said. "Mel, I never wanted you to get rid of the baby…you gotta believe me. I love you very much and I would have loved that baby too."

"I know" Melinda said, as she took her hands and wiped the tears from Olivia's eyes. "Liv, I was wrong too. Going behind your back the way I did and hiding the pregnancy from you." Melinda then lift up her shirt and placed Olivia's hand on her stomach, "I couldn't go through with it. There's still a heartbeat inside here."

Olivia eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "You mean…you didn't…you're still pregnant?"

"Yes" Melinda said with a big smile.

"We're having a baby?"

"Yes" Melinda said again. She then leaned forward and kissed Olivia passionately.

Olivia broke the kiss. "I've gotta call Fin and tell him the good news" she said.

"You'll have plenty of time for that later. Right now, I just want to make love to my wife."

A few minutes later they were in bed ripping each other clothes off. After Olivia made Melinda orgasm twice, Melinda asked Olivia to put on the strap on.

"Umm, do you think that's a good idea?" Olivia asked.

"Huh"

"I mean, I don't want to do anything to hurt the baby."

"Liv, it's okay, you won't hurt the baby." Melinda wanted to please Olivia and she knew Olivia got pleasure in using the strap on. After an hour of making love, the two women laid in each other arms until they had fallen asleep.

The next morning Olivia told Fin the good news and he was happy for them. Fin was a little disappointed when Olivia told him, she and Melinda were going to ask Simon to be the Godfather but he understood.

"Baby girl, make sure you get all your sex in now because as soon as Mel starts gaining weight and she she's unable to see her feet, everything will be your fault" Fin teased Olivia.

"Oh really"

"Yep" Elliot added. "Kathy blamed me for everything" he said as he hand Olivia a cup of coffee. "When Kathy was pregnant with Kathleen, she had a craving for chocolate everything; chocolate cake, cupcakes, chocolate milk, candy bars, brownies, and chocolate ice cream. I think that's the reason Kathleen doesn't like chocolate."

"Except for chocolate men" Fin joked as Elliot gave him the evil eye.

"I don't care if Mel sends me to the store ten times a night or blame me for everything, this is our first child and I want to experience everything with her; except for the labor pains" she said.

Fin and Elliot went back to their desk as Casey walks in. "Hey guys."

"What's up, Casey?" Fin said.

"Hey Liv" Casey said.

"Hey Case. You're in a pretty good mood."

"Well, lets just say... my car was overdue for a tune-up and I finally got it done" she said smiling, sitting in the chair next to Olivia's desk.

"Good, I'm happy for you" Olivia said. "Speaking of happy…Mel didn't go through with the abortion and we're back together."

"Liv, that's great" Casey already knew but, she wasn't about to ruin Olivia's happy moment.

"I was just about to call you" Olivia said. "Would you like to come over our place for dinner tonight? Mel and I have something pretty important to ask you."

"Sure, you know I loves to eat" Casey says sarcastically.

"Case, we're talking about eating dinner…food"

"I know. So, what is it you guys want to ask me?"

"You're going to have to wait until tonight" Olivia told her.


End file.
